Can you hear me
by nattie black
Summary: Petit os inspiré d'une série de gifs sur Tumblr. Stiles à tendance à sous-estimer les capacités lupines...
1. Chapter 1

Can you hear me ?

Après avoir passé plusieurs heures sur internet et sur le bestiaire des Argent Stiles soupira fortement. Il était agacé au plus haut point. Une semaine avant il était tombé sur une petite information. Il l'avait trouvé dans l'un des nombreux récits loufoques qu'on peut trouver sur la toile. Le fait était simplement énoncé sans aucune explication pour l'accompagner. L'adolescent aurait pu passer son chemin et ne pas y prêter plus d'attention que ça, comme ça lui arrivait souvent. Seulement sa curiosité l'avait rapidement poussé à chercher s'il y avait d'autres références à ce type de cas et de fil en aiguille il s'était aperçu que son instinct ne l'avait pas trompé. Plusieurs filles, tout au long des siècles depuis leur existence, issues de familles de loup-garou était nées parfaitement humaines. Puis passé l'adolescence il n'y avait plus aucunes traces d'elles. Plusieurs hypothèses étaient proposées mais aucunes ne convenaient à l'hyperactif. Alors il avait alors tenté d'interroger Deaton, lui aussi avait entendu parler de ce phénomène mais n'y ayant jamais été confronté il ne pouvait rien lui dire d'autre. Dans un dernier recours, et épuisé de ne rien trouvé par lui même, Stiles décida d'aller demander à Derek. Avec toutes ses expériences pour parler avec sa mère et pour retrouver tous ses souvenirs, il allait peut-être pouvoir lui répondre.

Sur le chemin Stiles n'arrêta pas de pester contre le loup. Il avait décidé de retourner vivre dans sa maison, il passait maintenant tout son temps à la restaurer. Dire qu'il était loin d'en voir la fin n'était pas un euphémisme. Avec les forts orages de ces dernières semaines la vieille bicoque était devenue plus dangereuse qu'elle ne l'était déjà, aussi Derek n'avait eut d'autre choix que d'abattre tout l'arrière de la demeure, sans oublier toute la partie salon plus que dévastée. Plutôt que tout amener à la décharge au fur et à mesure, ou de mettre le feu à tout ce bois, l'ancien alpha avait entreposé les poutres et autres morceaux de la charpente devant la maison. Le tas de gravas était si imposant que Stiles n'avait pu faire autrement que de se garer à environ cinquante mètres de la maison s'il ne voulait prendre aucun risque avec sa Jeep. Une fois le moteur coupé l'adolescent se dirigea prudemment vers le bâtiment délabré. Et là le moment le plus embarrassant de sa vie se produisit. Il n'était pas encore sur le perron, à peine était-il au bas des trois petites marches, qu'il vit par le trou béant de la fenêtre du salon un Derek torse nu faire ses exercices de sport. Il lui tournait le dos et les muscles saillants de ses épaules étaient bandés. Dans le creux de ses omoplates l'hyperactif admira le triskel qui ne lui avait jamais été apparu aussi érotique. Ce n'est pas de surprendre Derek en plein sport qui le gênait , après tout le loup les avez bien à plusieurs reprises observé pendant leur entraînement de Lacross. A la limite regarder Derek dans ce genre de position pouvait être humiliant, rabaissant pour Stiles, petite crevette, en apparences. Non, ce qui embarrassait au plus haut point le fils du shérif c'est qu'il eut une réaction pour le moins gênante. En effet cette vue le stimulait plus qu'autre chose et une certaine partie de son anatomie se trouvait raide.

Plus honteux que la première fois qu'il avait dû prendre sa douche avec toute l'équipe, l'hyperactif prit la fuite essayant de rester discret. Il sauta dans sa voiture et posa ses doigts sur les clés restées sur le contact, prêt à démarrer. Mais il ne le fit pas. Son érection soudaine était aussi la plus forte qu'il n'eut jamais eu. Son membre était douloureux et un brasier ravageait ses reins, poussant de force ses hanches en avant. Jetant un bref regard autour de lui pour s'assurer qu'il était bien seul dans les bois, Stiles se dépêcha de déboutonner son pantalon pour glisser sa main dans son boxer. Ses doigts avaient à peine touchés son pénis qu'il lâcha un gémissement tout en se plaquant contre son siège. Il se cala confortablement, écarta légèrement les cuisses et il commença à se caresser. Bien sur ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se masturbait mais il fallait avouer que les occasions de le faire depuis la transformation de Scott avaient amplement diminuées. Si bien que depuis sa première et unique fois avec Malia quatre mois plus tôt il n'avait plus rien fait de physique. Son pouce toucha le bout de son membre et un halètement s'échappa de sa bouche. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa porter par le plaisir. Il revoyait Derek presque nu, plus viril que jamais, le dos luisant de sueur. Il revoyait aussi ses muscles moulés dans ses hauts en coton si prêt du corps. Il s'imagina caresser la ligne droite et dure de sa mâchoire couverte d'une barbe de quelques jours. Les lèvres pulpeuses et rougies qui n'attendaient que lui. Remontant encore il tomba dans les yeux verts bordés de bleu clair. Il plongea sur sa bouche et dans son fantasme c'était dorénavant la main du plus âgé qui s'activait avec vigueur sur sa hampe. Stiles ne se retenait plus de gémir et de grogner, c'était tellement bon. Il sentait qu'il allait venir et perdu dans son plaisir il supplia Derek de le libérer. Il vit le loup lui faire un sourire carnassier avant de descendre le long de son corps. Quand il eut la sensation de sa bouche le suçotant doucement il ne pu se retenir. D'une voix rauque et puissante, preuve de son orgasme dévastateur, il lâcha un « putain...Derek » tout en se répandant dans son sous-vêtement. Il lui fallut presque une minute entière pour redescendre sur terre. Quand ce fut le cas il vérifia par le pare-brise que le loup n'était pas dehors. Il se savait trop loin pour être entendu mais c'était juste pour être sûr. Une fois rassuré il referma son pantalon, grimaçant à la sensation humide et poisseuse qui régnait dans son boxer. Puis il démarra pour de bon sa Jeep pour rentrer chez lui. Ses réponses attendraient, il fallait d'abord qu'il aille prendre une douche. Il arriva chez lui vers 19h et fut surpris de trouver son père en cuisine.

-Non Stiles ne monte pas t'enfermer dans ta chambre ! Je suis de garde ce soir et j'aimerai qu'on mange au moins une fois ensemble.

-Juste cinq minutes papa, le temps de me doucher.

-Non le repas est prêt. Tu es un adolescent Stiles, tu peux largement attendre vingt petites minutes avant d'aller te laver.

Grommelant pour la forme Stiles s'installa à table et versa de l'eau dans les deux verres présents. Pendant ce temps John apporta le repas.

-Des pizzas ?

-Je n'ai pas ton talent de cuisinier je te rappel.

-T'aurais pu faire un effort et appeler le livreur, tout mais pas des pizzas surgelées. Dit-il sans une once d'humour.

Le shérif leva les yeux aux ciel et se servit. Le père et le fils passèrent un bon moment ensemble. Cela faisait longtemps que l'atmosphère n'avait pas été si détendu. Si heureux était-il de voir que son père allait vraiment bien Stiles n'en fut pas pour le moins soulagé de le voir enfin partir. Il n'en pouvait plus de retirer son vêtement souillé et de se laver. Il monta quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier pour se diriger vers sa salle de bain. Bénit soit son père de l'avoir laissé prendre la chambre d'ami avec une petite salle d'eau attenante. Ne prenant même pas la peine de refermer les portes derrière lui l'adolescent se déshabilla, lançant son boxer dans un coin. Une fois sous le jet d'eau il dut passer plusieurs fois sa main sur son membre pour retirer les restes de liquide collant. Il ne put s'empêcher de repenser à sa petite séance de travaux manuel, et plus particulièrement à ce qui l'avait déclenché. Ce faisant il se retrouva avec une nouvelle érection. Il jura tout en se claquant le front contre le mur de la douche.

-C'est pas vrai, pas encore. Se plaignit-il.

Dans le fond là tout de suite ça ne le dérangeait pas. Il se demandait juste si à partir de maintenant il allait bander à chaque fois qu'il verrait ou pensait à Derek. Cela pourrait vite devenir très compliqué. Il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus, une main et un corps chaud s'était glissés contre lui. Stiles essaya de s'éloigner tout en poussant un cri pour le moins féminin. Mais vu le peu d'espace il arriva seulement à se retourner.

-Derek ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ? Je suis tout nu là ! Oh mon dieu t'es tout nu toi aussi. Pourquoi t'es tout nu ?

Le loup se rapprocha et laissa ses mains parcourir le corps finement musclé du plus jeune. L'une de ses mains se dirigea vers le bas quand il lui répondit :

-T'entendre jouir en prononçant mon prénom était assez plaisant et je ne pouvais pas attendre pour voir l'expression de ton visage à ce moment là.

Sans plus attendre le loup l'empoigna et se pencha pour l'embrasser.

ggggggggggggggggggggggggg

Tumblr est décidément mon inspiration. Alors si cela vous a plus il y aura sûrement des suites (petites hein vous commencez à me connaître).

Gros bisous bisous

Nattie


	2. Chapter 2

Derek courait depuis presque une demie heure à vive allure et pourtant son souffle était calme. D'habitude il n'avait qu'à courir dans la forêt pour que son esprit se vide, mais là il n'y arrivait pas. Progressivement il ralenti la cadence et s'arrêta au milieu des arbres. Un peu plus t^t, alors qu'il faisait des tractions, son ouïe avait perçu le petit clic régulier du moteur de Stiles. Il ne s'était pas arrêté pour autant, avec le môme rien n'était écrit d'avance. Si ça se trouve il n'aurait même pas le cran de sortir de sa fichu Jeep. Le loup avait continué ses exercices, guettant quand même es pas du plus jeune. Il l'avait entendu refermer sa portière et avancer avec précaution jusqu'à la maison, puis retenir brusquement sa respiration. Il avait alors rebroussé chemin tout en trébuchant à plusieurs reprises. De quoi ce petit débile avait encore eut peur ? A ce moment là il avait relaché la poutre et s'était allongé au sol pour commencer une série de pompe. Le gamin n'était toujours pas reparti. Derek aller se concentrer uniquement sur ses mouvements de poussé quand les premiers bruits suspects avaient traversé les airs pour aller jusqu'à lui. Il avait fallu à l'ancien alpha plusieurs minutes pour être tout à fait sûr de ce qu'il était en train d'être témoin malgré lui. Il était complètement désarçonné, le petit Stiles, son Stiles, était en pleine masturbation. Certes Derek avait conscience qu'il n'était plus un enfant mais c'était bien le seul de la meute qu'il imaginait au dessus des problèmes d'hormones. A bien y réfléchir cela lui posait même un gros problème d'imaginer l'hyperactif faisant l'amour avec une fille. L'espace d'une seconde il se vit menacer Lydia pour être le fantasme du gamin.

Sottises ! Il s'était arrêté et avait réfléchi à l'idée de sortir par derrière pour ne plus avoir à écouter l'adolescent sans pour autant lui signaler qu'il l'entendait. L'ancien alpha aimait asticoter Stiles mais aller le couper là tout de suite était une chose qui l'effrayait plus que ne l'amusait. C'était un coup à les détruire psychologiquement tous les deux.

« Oh bon sang, Derek oui ! » Voilà la phrase qui l'avait figé sur place. Stiles se donnait du plaisir en pensant à lui. Ce fait fit plus que flatter l'ancien alpha. Pour la première fois en trois ans le gamin était terrassé par le besoin impérieux de se soulager physiquement et c'était lui qui en était à l'origine. Il avait bombé le torse fièrement avant de secouer la tête. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ?! C'était totalement malsain comme situation ! Un espèce de petit pervers se branlait en gémissant sans retenu son nom et lui il était aux anges. Il entendait déjà les commentaires salaces de son oncle.

Bien qu'il fut décidé à déguerpir à toutes jambes Derek fut coupé en plein élan, Stiles venait de jouir en criant son prénom. Cela avait de quoi en perturber plus d'un. Sauf qu'au lieu de l'embarrasser, la performance vocale du plus jeune avait déclenché une trique d'enfer au loup. Trop honteux il avait pris la fuite par l'arrière de la maison. Il avait peur que ce petit crétin soit assez idiot pour venir frapper à sa porte maintenant que son excitation était retombé. Et là il n'était absolument pas certain de l'attitude qu'il aurait.

Non, mieux valait prendre la poudre d'escampette, et surtout, surtout, ne pas rester inactif sinon il ne pourrait se retenir de faire comme le gamin en pensant à lui.

Voilà où il en était, il avait couru de toutes ses forces, le but étant de faire en sorte que le sang quitte une certaine partie de son anatomie pour se concentrer dans le cœur. Mais c'était peine perdu, son érection était toujours bien présente et plus douloureuse que jamais. Le loup scanna les alentours pour être sûr qu'il était seul et que vraiment personne ne pouvait l'entendre. Une fois chose faite il baissa son pantalon et s'occupa de son membre érigé. En un tour de main, façon de parler, son affaire était finie. Maintenant il se sentait mal et en colère. Contre lui, pour avoir perdu le contrôle, et contre Stiles parce que tout était de sa faute. Oh mon dieu, il s'était caressé en pensant au gamin, il avait pris du plaisir en s'imaginant se perdre en lui.

Il allait lui démonter la tête, il fallait qu'il lui fasse payer. Juste le temps d'enfiler un t-shirt et il allait de se pas lui demander des comptes.

Sagement il attendit que le shérif soit parti et que la voiture de patrouille ait quitté le quartier avant de descendre de sa Camaro. Il n'allait faire qu'une bouchée de ce petit demeuré qui avait osé venir mettre le bazar dans sa vie en un seul après-midi. Avec souplesse il escalada la façade de la maison, il connaissait le gamin par cœur, sa fenêtre serait ouverte. Et en effet la fenêtre de la chambre de Stiles était ouverte, tel un prédateur Derek entra dans la pièce à l'affût de sa proie. Il était dans sa douche. Intelligent comme il l'était Stiles devait sûrement connaître cette fameuse scène de meure dans la douche. Un homme très inspirant ce Norman Bates.

La porte de la salle de bain était ouverte et il pouvait regarder à loisir l'hyperactif nu et de dos, il aurait la peur de sa vie. Par chance après ça il aurait la paix pendant plusieurs mois. Mais il ne se faisait pas d'illusion, jamais il se serait débarrassé du mioche. Collé à ses basques, dépendant de son traitement particulier, voilà ce qu'il était. Et dans le fond cela convenait parfaitement au loup. Il reporta son attention sur le corps qu'il avait sous les yeux, le gamin était penché en avant et se retenait d'un bras tendu appuyé contre le mur qui lui faisait face. Sans pouvoir se retenir le regard du loup descendit le long de son dos pour atterrie sur ses fesses rebondies, ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'il pris conscience de ce qui était en train de se passer sous ses yeux. Vu les mouvements de son autre bras et les plaintes retenues il ne faisait aucuns doutes que Stiles recommençait son manège de tout à l'heure. A croire qu'il le faisait exprès.

Plusieurs possibilités s'offrait au jeune adulte. Partir, l'interrompre ou attendre qu'il termine et voir son visage se décomposer quand il se retournerait. Choix cornélien, les pour et les contres se valaient. Quand il entendit le gamin gémir de nouveau son prénom son cerveau se déconnecta et son corps décida pour lui. Il retira sa veste en cuir qu'il avait enfilé par dessus son t-shirt et la laissa tomber sur le sol de la salle de bain. Puis il sorti et fit le tour de la maison pour fermer consciencieusement toutes les portes de la maison. En bas des escaliers il retira ses chaussures et ses chaussettes. Arrivé dans le couloir du haut il déboutonna son jean. Dans la chambre de Stiles il retira son haut de couleur gris après avoir refermé la porte de la chambre à clé. Alerté par le claquement anormal Stiles s'était figé et avait appelé son père. N'obtenant pas de réponse il tourna la tête et vit que son fantasme venait de prendre vie. Dans la salle de bain Derek baissa, en même temps, son jean et son boxer, se retrouvant nu à son tour.

Ne quittant pas l'hyperactif du regard il s'avança et ouvrit la porte en verre de la douche. Comme en transe et la bouche sèche Stiles recula pour lui laisse de la place. Derek s'avança jusqu'à l'accoler contre le mur du fond. Ses yeux verts s'illuminèrent d'un bleu électrique.

-J'aimerai qu'on éclaircisse un point avant de commencer toute chose. Tu n'es pas sans savoir que les loups ont une ouïe beaucoup plus développée que celle des humains.

-Oh mon dieu.

-Tu croyais vraiment que je ne t'entendrais pas ? Ou était-ce une invitation ?

-Oh mon dieu tu m'as entendus... Il allait rajouter quelque chose mais l'autre le coupa.

-Oui je t'ai entendu, deux fois même. Et crois-moi cette nuit même s'il n'est qu'un humain, même s'il se trouve à plusieurs kilomètres, ton père et tout le voisinage va t'entendre crier mon nom.


End file.
